Desired
by Saiyon
Summary: Bella saved Edward from walking into the sun, but what happens when she is led into the Volturi Castle to face the Volturi Queens, only to catch the eye of the gorgeous Heidi along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, so here it is, the beginning of my Heidi/Bella fic. It's a little different, probably going to be a lot more sexual, and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. So, it's up to you guys whether or not I'll continue it. Just tell me what you all want. Also know, that if this story has any impact on the rate of which I update my other stories, it will only serve to increase the rate. The more my mind works, the more likely I am to end up on a roll and go on an updating binge. So don't worry about me being too spread out by all the stories. Oh my god, this was a long Author's Note I'm so sorry._

* * *

Chapter 1

It took everything Heidi had to stop from laughing out loud as she led the humans further into the castle, nearly every single gaze glued to her ass. They were just so easy-of course, they always were-but it just never got old to the sexy vampire. All Heidi had to do was meet a human's eyes and smile, and they were hers.

Of course, even vampires had trouble fighting her allure, but they could. Maybe not when Heidi went all out, but they would certainly struggle and avert their eyes. Not that there were many who wanted to. Heidi was beyond gorgeous after all, even for a vampire.

Heidi kept her voice tone casual as she talked about the Volturi Castle, while the humans tried to act like they were paying attention. They had just turned a corner to continue towards the room where all the thirsty vampires waited, when Heidi caught a glimpse of a brunette human she hadn't seen before. Not only that, but the human was clinging to the golden eyed vampire that had come in earlier desiring death.

Never once even faltering in her speech, Heidi's gaze roamed over the human, hungrily taking her in, desiring her in a way she hadn't desired anyone since-well, perhaps since Heidi had been human herself.

The human, Edward, and one other golden eyed vampire were being led into the castle by Felix, Demetri, and Jane. Good. That meant Heidi had time to bring the humans to slaughter, catch a drink herself, and still appear in the throne room before the human, at the very least, got too far away. Then they'd just have a quick fuck, most likely against a wall, and after her desire died down, Heidi would be on her merry way.

Edward, having heard Heidi's thoughts, stiffened and had to bite back a growl as he pulled the human protectively against his side, glaring at Heidi openly. Heidi smirked, unrepentant, and thought, _I'll see her later. Without you, I'm afraid._ She never did like the self righteous vampire, and not just because he only drank from animals.

This time, Edward let out a loud growl, startling the human and making the Volturi guard members surrounding them tense. Heidi could hear Jane pleasantly threaten Edward as Heidi led the group away, and she couldn't help but let out an unrestrained laugh.

Her laugh got everyone's attention, but most of all, it captured the human's. Bella looked over towards the owner of the laugh, her brown eyes meeting Heidi's red, and Bella's heart, for a reason unknown to her, started to beat out a much faster rhythm that every vampire heard. And the reason for the quickening heartbeat wasn't fear.

Oh yes, Heidi would definitely enjoy the human soon. Although she better be prepared, because once Heidi got going, she was insatiable.

Smirk still in place, she shot the human a flirty wink before disappearing down the corridor, the group of humans following closely behind. The second they entered the room where the vampires waited eagerly and the door had slammed shut behind the last guest, Heidi grabbed the nearest human, a man, and bit deep into his neck. As she drained the life out of him, she idly made a note that she should clean up to look extra sexy for when she met that human again later.

The screaming quickly started as the rest of the vampires descended, and those screams echoed down the corridor. Bella, hearing them as well, clutched at Edward's arm tighter and looked towards Alice, horrified with what she already knew had happened.

"Everything will be okay, Bella. I promise," Alice said, reaching out to touch Bella's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

But it wasn't herself that Bella was worried about. All those people…

"We've arrived," Jane announced as large doors opened, revealing three thrones, with three women sitting on them, as well as several other guard members positioned around them. All of them had no expression on their faces as they kept their eyes on the new arrivals.

"Very good, Jane," the woman in the middle spoke. "Although I have to say, it did take longer than I thought to get them here."

"They tried to turn down our hospitality, mistress," Jane replied with a quick bow. Once Bella, Edward, and Alice were inside the room with the doors closed behind them, Jane left them to take up a position between the blonde woman in the middle and the dark haired one on the right.

"Well, well," the middle woman murmured, eyes landing on an incredibly tense Edward. "I have to say, that's already one strike against you."

"My apologies, Sulpicia," Edward all but spat as he gave a quick bow. "It just so happened the Isabella was in fact alive, and I felt that there was no reason for us to come back for another visit so soon."

"Oh, cut the crap," the other blonde, the one on the left, all but shouted. "Don't think we didn't notice what you planned to do, Edward. You're lucky you and your human are alive after the stunt you pulled."

"I never pulled anything, Athenodora," Edward quickly retorted, before regaining his politeness. "Bella stopped me from revealing myself to the sun."

"Yet you still planned to do it," the dark haired woman replied. "And that alone is a serious breach in our trust. Of course, we have to punish you for this."

"But no one did anything wrong," Edward argued, which even Bella had to admit sounded kind of stupid, especially seeing as Edward was talking to, whom Bella realized, the three vampire queens.

"Oh, you did quite a few things wrong, child," the woman Edward called Sulpicia retorted with a somewhat cruel smile. And then, she went into a long, detailed explanation of everything Edward had done wrong since first laying eyes on Isabella Swan. Bella might have been creeped out by how much detail the woman seemed to know, if it weren't for Alice whispering what Sulpicia's power was in Bella's ear.

No, that would be a lie. To find out that Sulpicia could read every memory someone ever had with a simple touch still seemed incredibly creepy to the human.

Halfway through what honestly felt like a lecture to Bella, her attention shifted when the auburn haired woman from earlier sauntered into the room. She somehow managing to draw all attention to her, even though it appeared like she wasn't trying to cause at least too big of a disruption. However, Edward's reaction seemed to be the strangest, as his entire body stiffened, and he pulled Bella behind him hard enough that the human nearly fell on her face.

The auburn haired woman went right up to Sulpicia and gave the woman her hand, never taking her eyes off of Bella. In return, Bella couldn't look away either, despite Edward constantly trying to keep between them to block their view of each other.

"Well, isn't this an interesting thing Heidi has brought to the table. Didyme?" Sulpicia said, turning to the dark haired vampire. "Do you think you could check Isabella's bonds for me?" As she said this, the dark haired vampire held out her hand to Sulpicia, letting the woman read her.

"So, will you give me the chance to have my way with her, my queen?" Heidi asked with a winning smile, although her voice was low enough that the only human in the room couldn't hear her.

However, every vampire did hear, and Edward leapt forward with a snarl, rage aimed right at Heidi. He didn't get very far before he collapsed on the ground, writhing around in pain. Immediately, Bella screamed and tried to rush to him, but Heidi was suddenly behind her, wrapping both arms around her waist and resting her head on the human's shoulder.

 _Mm, do you smell good,_ Heidi couldn't help but think, looking at the human's face from under heavy lids. _You're actually trying my patience, little human. I can't wait to sink my fingers into you._

Hearing Heidi's thoughts despite the pain Edward was in, he tried to turn and at least grab the woman holding Bella. However, Jane only had to increase the level of pain, and he was rendered useless.

"So, my Queens? You have to admit, she'll be interesting for at least a day or two, yes?" Heidi asked, her voice alone making Bella shiver. While she wanted to run to Edward's side, to beg someone to help him, she couldn't even get her voice to work, and her struggles were beyond weak.

"You know, this would be so much easier if we didn't have these distractions," Sulpicia said after a long moment which she spent deep in thought. "Felix, Alec, Jane, escort Alice and Edward to the dungeons for me so we can deal with this later."

That got Bella struggling again, much harder than before. "No! Please, don't kill them! They're important to me!"

Heidi nearly wanted to laugh in excitement as she got a glimpse of the human's fire, but instead, she only changed her grip to make sure the human didn't hurt herself and kept her mouth shut.

Alice gave Bella a sad, worried look. "We'll be fine, Bella. It's you that you should be worried about." As Felix grabbed her by the arm, Alice turned her attention to the Queens. "Please, no matter your decision, don't hurt her. None of this is her fault."

"You are not in the position to be making requests right now, Alice," Athenodora said with a thin smile.

"But we shall see," Didyme added with a frown at the blonde. Didyme knew that Athenodora would only try to get the golden eyed vampires worked up so she would have an excuse to take them down.

Before another word could be said, the three guard members escorted-or, more accurately, carried- Alice and a still writhing Edward out of the throne room.

Just like that, a trembling and terrified Bella was left alone in a room full of vampires, wondering what she was in for next. She was afraid of dying, of course, but she also expected it. The only regrets she would have involved Charlie, and what would happen not just to Edward and Alice, but to all of the Cullens. Would any of them even be left alive?

"Now then," Sulpicia started, turning back to the matter at hand. She stared at Heidi and Bella for a long moment, still partially in awe at how dense her own vampire was. Even now, in Heidi's eyes, was the excitement of a new playtoy, a new sexual conquest. Despite having made the choice to take Bella, to save her, Heidi herself had no idea why she was so drawn to Isabella in the first place. Well, Heidi would certainly be in for a big surprise when Isabella was turned, that was certain. "All that is left to deal with is a single human and Heidi's request."

 _Heidi._ What request could the vampire have made? Especially seeing as she was hanging on to Bella, making it clear that Bella was part of whatever the request was. It made Bella tremble even more, wondering what this super sexy, super dangerous vampire could want with her. After all, Bella realized that whatever it was, it was enough to make Edward attempt to attack her, even knowing he would lose.

Oh god, was Edward okay now? Was he still in pain? Still being tortured? Just the thought of what could be happening made Bella get choked up with fear and feel the urge to run after the vampires and to Edward's side, even if that meant ending up in the dungeon as well. Of course, as long as Heidi kept her hold on Bella, none of that would be possible. Bella wasn't stupid enough to think she could escape a vampire.

"Will you allow it, mistresses?" Heidi asked in a way that almost sounded like pleading to the vampires who heard it. It was enough to almost make Athenodora do a doubletake, as Heidi was never one to beg. Instead, she just glanced at Sulpicia, swearing that she would make her explain later. Now, whether Athenodora would make Sulpicia talk using words, or through fucking her senseless, that would be decided later.

"Hm…" Sulpicia murmured, pretending to be deep in thought, as if she might actually say no. She wouldn't, of course; she just felt it would be best to make one of her favorite vampires squirm a little. It wouldn't do to make Heidi think that she could get everything she wanted, after all.

"Please," Heidi added, even as she wondered where her sudden desperation was coming from.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Bella asked desperately, at least wanting to know what the request involving her was.

"Of course you don't," Sulpicia replied immediately, with a dismissive flick of her wrist. Then, focusing on Heidi, Sulpicia said, "Fine, I will grant your request. But you must not damage the human, do you understand me?"

Heidi's eyes lit up, followed by a wicked grin curving her lips. "Of course! I'll take _the best_ care of her," she purred, licking her lips as she gave Bella's side profile a once over. Oh, the girl was going to be delicious.

"Huh?" was all Bella could think to squeak, however no one gave any indication that they cared about her sudden panic.

"Good, then you will take her to your room. And you will take good care of her and all of her needs." Sulpicia stood when she finished speaking, the other two queens standing with her. "Now, we are clearly done here. You're all dismissed."

And that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: As many of you might have realized, when I start a new story I end up at least writing two or more chapters, so here's chapter two too. Thanks for reading this far!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella wasn't sure she even blinked, but she suddenly found herself in a well decorated room, sitting on a bed. Heidi was standing in front of her, bent at the waist, an arm on either side of Bella's hips with her face only an inch or two away from Bella's.

"Now then, after all you've been through, I doubt you're in any mood to eat," Heidi murmured, staring at the human with heavy lidded eyes as she leaned closer to Bella. This made the human lean back in response, despite her body's wish to have contact with the vampire. "So, let's get right down to business."

"Wha-what business?" Bella managed to stutter out, despite all of her senses and cognitive functions threatening to go haywire. Heidi was just so close, and she was just so _gorgeous_ , even more so than Rosalie. Bella had never had so much trouble thinking around a beautiful woman before, or even a beautiful man, but it seemed Heidi was an exception to the rule. And a seriously huge one.

"Oh, you can't honestly tell me you don't know," Heidi purred, climbing up Bella's body as she pushed the human onto her back, licking her lips as Bella's arousal permeated the air. "I'm talking about the down and dirty kind. I know you'll enjoy it."

"Uh, um…" Bella stuttered, having no idea what to say. Or even where to look, as Heidi was positioned so that if Bella so much as glanced her way, she'd get an eyeful of delicious boobage due to the vampire's low cut shirt.

 _Oh my god, I did not just think Heidi's boobs were delicious!_ Bella thought, horrified. But then all thoughts fled her mind, her body threatening to go haywire, as Heidi grabbed her face with both hands and pulled the human's head up into a kiss.

It wasn't some slow, hesitant, careful, or chaste kiss like with Edward. Oh no, Heidi's kiss was anything but chaste. It started out like a full blown wildfire, one that got hotter and hungrier as time went on. Bella couldn't breathe, wasn't sure she wanted to, as Heidi kissed her in a hard yet seriously sexy way that only made Bella want more.

Then Heidi's tongue slipped into her mouth, and Bella couldn't help but whimper as she was dominated and devoured. This wasn't even a kiss anymore; it was full blown mouth sex, and while Bella craved it, she felt she was far out of her league. Still, she wanted more, the desire so strong it scared the human.

Heidi, wanting more just as much as Bella did, slipped a hand up Bella's shirt, her destination Bella's breasts. However, the second her hand cupped a perfect mound, the human froze up. A second after, she started to fight, trying to push Heidi off.

"What?" Heidi asked with slight irritation as she released Bella's mouth. The human started gasping for breath, and figuring Bella just needed to breathe, Heidi leaned down to try and continue. However, Bella desperately slapped a hand over Heidi's mouth to stop her from going any further. Heidi removed the hand from her mouth, now staring down at the human in open disbelief, although she didn't drop the human's hand. "What?" Heidi couldn't help but repeat. "You can't be serious."

After all, no human could ever say no to her. It didn't matter if they were married, single, shy, bold, old, young, a virgin, experienced, even gay-everyone desired her. It wasn't just her looks that made her so desirable, it was her power. Even prudy little Edward, the human's so-called mate, wanted Heidi, which was one of the reasons he hated her so much. So how could this human, this little teenage girl, want to stop?

"Edward," was all Bella could think to say, trying to get her thoughts back in order. What was going on with her? Why can't she think? Heck, why did she have so much trouble even looking away from the vampire above her?

"So?" Heidi asked. Still holding Bella's hand, she moved it to Heidi's breast, making Bella's hand cover it before squeezing. Bella's eyes unfocused, and Heidi gave her a sexy, knowing smirk. "You can't tell me you don't want this."

"I...I do," Bella admitted, actually surprising the vampire. Most humans tried to deny their attraction to her, although that usually happened much earlier on. "I don't know why, but I do. Still, there's Edward, and even if there wasn't, this...this isn't me. I don't just jump into bed with someone and let them have their way with me."

"Well, it's always a good idea to try something new," Heidi replied suggestively, now using her hold on Bella's hand to push the human's hand up Heidi's shirt to cup a bare breast, making the human gasp.

Why did every single word that Heidi spoke make Bella only want her more? And, oh, what it felt to hold her breast in Bella's hand...no, Bella, stop. Don't let her control you. If you do, you'll end up having sex with a vampire, a vampire who isn't Edward. And Bella wasn't even sure if she was ready for sex with him yet.

"This makes no sense," Heidi murmured, leaning against Bella not just so she could pin the human to her bed, but also so she could rub her body along Bella's. This move always worked on humans and made their minds blank with lust, but Bella seemed to still be fighting it. "Why don't you just give in to me?"

"Because I'm trapped in a castle with my best friend and boyfriend locked away in a dungeon, and I'm now at the mercy of some vampire because of some request, a request that I don't even understand, she made to her vampire queen. Who in their right mind would just give in and have sex with her captor at a time like this?" Bella blurted out, verging on the edge of babbling, which only made Bella feel worse.

"Every other human in existence, honestly," Heidi replied as she rested a forearm on either side of Bella's head. "You're a strange one, aren't you…?" Heidi frowned, realizing she didn't even know the human's name. "Hey, sexy, what's your name? I'm going to need something to call you when I've got you begging to come."

Bella blushed a bright scarlet, making her look even more attractive to Heidi, which served to piss Bella off a little. She almost gave a fake name just in spite, but upon realizing how easily Heidi could kill her if she made the vampire mad, she said, "Bella."

"Bella, huh?" Heidi sighed, her voice caressing Bella's name in a way that made the human squirm. "I like it." Focusing her half-lidded, smoldering eyes on the human, she added, "And I like you." The girl was gorgeous, after all. Not to mention the hidden feistiness under the good girl persona was pretty intriguing. "Which is why I want you under me, naked and screaming. So forget about everything else for a few hours." Or a few days, depending on how long it took for Heidi to get bored of her and the girl's own stamina. Good news for Bella, because Heidi knew she wouldn't be able to hold Heidi's attention for more than a week. No lover, human or vampire, ever did, not in all of her years as a human and vampire.

"No! I'm not going to have sex with you!" Bella said, struggling to push Heidi off of her and obviously not succeeding. To make matters worse, the more Bella struggled and squirmed, the more turned on both Heidi and Bella got.

Okay, while the whole resisting, I-want-you-but-don't-want-to-have-sex-with-you thing was new to Heidi, it was getting old fast. Heidi was a vampire who was all for instant gratification, for enjoying the here and now.

"Look," Heidi said with a sigh as she sat up, still straddling Bella with her hands slipping up Bella's shirt only a little. "Whether you have sex with me or not won't change the fact that your...friends...are locked in a dungeon, and aren't likely to leave anytime soon. If anything, you having sex with me will help them. You please me, and I can put in a good word for them, maybe convince the Queens to lessen their punishment. God, Heidi was blackmailing the human. It never even came into the realm of possibility for the vampire to have to stoop so low, but now, she couldn't help herself. She was horny, and the one she wanted to fuck was apparently unwilling, no matter what her body said. And while Heidi would do a lot of things, she wasn't about to force someone who was actually saying no and meaning it.

"I…" Bella started, struggling to think of what to say next. A part of her, mostly her body, was trying to urge Bella to give in. After all, Heidi was beyond gorgeous, and clearly knew what she was doing. Not to mention Bella desired Heidi more than she ever desired someone in her entire life. Still, the part of her that was actually able to think right now told her no, although for some reason, she couldn't come up with any reasons to back up why she should say no in the first place. So, her mind concluded, Bella simply had to give Heidi a reason to not want Bella anymore. "I won't be able to please you. I'm a virgin, and the closest thing to sex I've ever done was that kiss you just gave me."

 _There, that should turn her off,_ Bella thought, pleased with herself. Little did she know that it would do the exact opposite.

Bella? A virgin? How such a gorgeous little human could stay pure for so long was beyond Heidi's realm of comprehension, but she didn't care. Instead, all she cared about was being the first inside of Bella, taking the human and tainting her with all kinds of pleasure...oh, the erotic images that came to mind...she _needed_ Bella to beg for her. To beg for her touches, her kisses, and finally, to beg for Heidi to fuck Bella senseless.

But how was she supposed to do that when Bella was telling her no? This was all so annoying, especially now that her desire was higher than ever before.

"Your first time would be quite the gift," Heidi purred, once again stretching out on top of the human to whisper into Bella's ear. "Oh, what I would be able to show you...your reactions alone would be so delicious. Give in to me, beg for me, and I'll please you in any and every way possible. Just having my way with you would be enough to put in a thousand good words for your Cullens."

Bella couldn't believe it, but she wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes to Heidi's offer more than she ever wanted to say yes to anything else. Heidi was just that persuasive, and Bella's entire body was already on fire, aching for Heidi's touch.

 _Boyfriend...Edward is my boyfriend...I can't do this to him. I can't cheat on him. He's my mate, he's going to be mine forever. What would this do to him if he finds out?_ Bella tried to tell herself. _Heidi would ruin us...ruin me...oh, god, how she'd ruin me, break me...and I'd love it. I'd love every second…_

Heidi could feel Bella's resistance waning. Taking advantage of Bella's weakness, she leaned in for another kiss, knowing that kiss would be all it took for Bella to give in. Her entire body was roaring to take the human, devour her, drown her in pleasure. She couldn't wait to hear Bella's cries, taste her-

"Oh, pardon the intrusion," a voice said as Heidi's door opened, and Heidi immediately whirled with a furious, protective snarl, only to freeze. Heidi didn't know who was more surprised, herself or Queen Didyme. Arching an eyebrow at Heidi's reaction, Didyme said, "Did you really just hiss at me, Heidi?"

"My...my queen, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Heidi said as she immediately straightened from her crouch. Yet even as she earnestly apologized, she couldn't drag her attention away from Bella, who was currently sitting up and struggling to straighten out her clothing and fix her hair.

"Your apology is accepted," Didyme said as she focused on the human, only to find herself in for another surprise. Not only was Bella still dressed and clearly hadn't been taken in any way yet, but the mating bond between them was odd. It had been quite strong, strengthened further by the curiosity and desire both women shared for each other. Now, however, it was actually weaker. The desire they felt for each other made the entire bond shake with the strain, especially on Heidi's end, but it was drawn tightly on Bella's end, as if the human was trying to break off everything she felt for Heidi.

Really, Didyme had thought the two would be drowning in each other's lust by now. She had no idea how things could have gotten so much worse, especially with Heidi's power.

"Did you need anything, Queen Didyme?" Heidi asked nervously, even managing to make her clearly anxious demeanor look incredibly sexy, not just to Bella, but the Queen herself. If Didyme hadn't been mated, she might have actually felt the urge to jump the vampire.

"Oh, I don't, but someone else does." Once again focusing on Bella, Didyme said, "We require you for a skype call. The Cullens requested your presence."

At that, Bella's heart jumped. Oh, god, the Cullens. How could she even face them? "And...and what about Alice and Edward? Will they-"

"They will remain in the dungeon for this discussion," Didyme interrupted smoothly. "Now, if you two will follow me."

Knowing she had no choice, Bella got up to follow without a glance at Heidi. It was a good thing she didn't, otherwise she would have found Heidi not just very sexually frustrated, but pissed off as well.

 _Damn it,_ Heidi thought bitterly. _Why couldn't Bella just forget about Edward, especially when I'm clearly the better choice?_

That's right. Heidi was a much better choice than Edward. And now, she was determined to prove it to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hey, so I finally got around to updating this story! Thanks for all the reviews, and for encouraging me to continue it. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

Chapter 3

As Bella was led down the hall, Heidi kept her eyes on the girl's ass, desire still raging in her gut. Her hands had never been so itchy to just reach out and grab something before, but what could she do? The human's ass was just begging to be grabbed, touched, squeezed…

"Heidi, dear, you might want to tone it down a little. Your arousal is just getting a tad too strong at the moment," Didyme murmured, too low for the clearly nervous human to hear.

Shit. Heidi frowned, but tried to think disgusting thoughts, which only turned to how grumpy she was that a human was doing to her. A human who wouldn't just give in and be seduced like every other Heidi had ever so much as glanced at, no less.

While Bella kept walking without even taking a peek back at Heidi, she was intensely aware of Heidi's gaze burning into her from behind. It made her incredibly self conscious, almost painfully so, to the point where she lost track of her surroundings. She almost ran into walls a few times, and even managed to trip over nothing. And every time, it was Heidi who caught her, and who then gazed down at her with a fire in her red eyes, like the vampire just wanted to devour Bella whole.

Talk about unnerving.

After what felt like an eternity, Bella finally made it to what looked like a small office, where Athenodora and Sulpicia were already waiting, a computer in front of them. Neither of them bothered to even acknowledge the human, instead examining Heidi for a brief moment before focusing on Didyme.

"You took longer than expected," was all Sulpicia said to the other queen.

"Oh, did I now? Or are you just being as impatient as always?" Didyme murmured in reply as she joined the other two queens, before letting out a soft sigh. "Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Besides, you must remember, I _was_ escorting a human. They are much slower than us."

Heidi almost gave herself away, she was so surprised Didyme hadn't mentioned Heidi's strange reaction to the queen when Didyme had first appeared. But Didyme truly didn't say anything, didn't even hint that Heidi had done something so out of character, not to mention something that would usually resort in a heavy punishment.

Never one to be considered a fool, Heidi of course kept her mouth shut.

"Yes, whatever," Athenodora muttered, dismissing what she deemed a foolish conversation. "Now, we must face the problem at hand; the _Cullens._ " She spat the name _Cullen_ like it was one of the most disgusting things anyone could come across.

"Athenodora, if you would stop speaking of them in such a manner; Carlisle is an old friend of ours," Sulpicia chided. Then her eyes came to rest on Bella, and for some reason, Heidi felt an intense desire to step closer to the human, almost as if she needed to claim Bella as hers in front of the queens.

Really, had Heidi completely lost it? Was some stupid human, one meant to only be a plaything, making Heidi lose her mind?

"I see you haven't gone too far with her yet," Sulpicia mused as she regarded the human, taking in the faded scent of desire, desire that clearly hadn't been spent. "This is quite surprising for you, Heidi."

Bella glanced between Sulpicia and a suddenly tense, yet clearly sulky Heidi, realizing that Sulpicia had expected Heidi to have had sex with Bella. Oh god, Bella might as well have been sold as a sex slave by the Queen.

"I know, my Queen," was all Heidi said, frowning with her own disappointment.

"Hm." Sulpicia turned away from Heidi, focusing on Bella once more. "Isabella, we are about to have a skype call with the Cullens. You will explain what has transpired here, and why we currently have two members of their little family in the dungeons. You will also make it very, very clear to them that you have not been harmed. I'm afraid if you do not do so, then they will kick up quite a fuss, and I do not want to deal with that. Understood?"

"Yes," Bella said, even as worry tightened in her stomach. Not only was she going to have to talk to the Cullens after not having seen them for so long, but she couldn't even give them any reassurances. She had no idea what was going to happen to Edward and Alice or even herself.

"Good. Now, come here. You must be in view of the computer for them to be able to see you," Sulpicia said, standing from the chair she was sitting on and gesturing Bella over.

Bella walked towards the queens slowly, clearly uneasy, before realizing it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. If she continued to walk any slower, she'd succeed in doing nothing except possibly pissing them off. So she fixed her pace to a normal walk and arrived in front of Sulpicia, who promptly sat her in a chair.

Heidi, whose gaze had once again been glued to Bella's ass as the human had walked, managed to move her gaze to Bella's face as she tensed. She wasn't exactly sure why she tensed, but she did, and she felt an urge to inch herself a little closer to where Bella was now seated.

"Gentle," Didyme chided the other queen, mindful not just of Bella, but of Heidi's own unconscious reactions when it came to the human. "You must not forget how breakable humans can be."

 _Breakable._ That's right, humans were incredibly breakable. It was why Heidi couldn't go full out when having sex, and was often left unsatisfied in the long run. It was also why even the best human playthings never lasted long after she got their hands on them. So why was she just so invested in this one? Virginity aside, this was a girl who, no matter how beautiful, looked quite frail. A girl who Heidi doubted would last past their first fucking, and who Heidi apparently had to be gentle with until the Queens said otherwise, which meant Heidi couldn't even risk being rough with her. She should stop being so invested in Bella, plain and simple, no matter how horny Heidi was at the moment.

In fact...you know what Heidi should do? Heidi should just make a request to the queens, asking to leave, so she could find a vampire to fuck and satisfy her. It was that simple. Yet Heidi couldn't even open her mouth to make the request, let alone imagine leaving the room.

"Hello," Bella's voice, so nervous, shy, and just plain miserable, had Heidi's head snapping up so she could glare at the human, who was currently looking into the computer screen, all three queens behind her. What right did the human have to even act so miserable, anyways? She was unharmed, and had she given in, she would have lost her virginity to a seriously sexy vampire and would have enjoyed every moment of it.

"Bella!" four voices, filled with relief, answered her greeting. That meant all but one had spoken, and from Heidi's guess, it had to have been the blonde bitchy vamp whose looks almost rivaled Heidi's.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you're alive," Esme's voice gushed, making Heidi's lips curl back in a disgusted snarl. Did those vampires honestly believe that the Volturi would so quickly kill any and every human that came into the castle? Although in Bella's case, the Volturi did have every right to.

"Bella Bear!" Emmett boomed next. "Damn, you really are alive. And here we all thought you had offed yourself after you jumped into the water. You've totally gotta tell me that story now."

What? Water? What were they talking about? Heidi frowned, confused and irritated, as she glared daggers at the brunette who was the cause for...whatever was happening inside of Heidi at the moment. However, she eased her irritation when she remembered that she would be able to get Bella to answer all of Heidi's questions once she fucked the human's brains out, however long that would take.

"Everyone, you must calm yourselves," Carlisle said, trying to settle his family down. "Now, Bella...where are Alice and Edward? What happened over there?"

Athenodora opened her mouth to release a scathing retort, only for both Didyme and Sulpicia to put their hands on her arms. It was a light touch, yet very effective, as Athenodora closed her mouth, her expression making it clear how annoyed she was to have to do so.

"I have already explained things, Carlisle," Sulpicia said, her voice icy. "You have some nerve doubting my words."

"I do not doubt anything, Sulpicia," Carlisle assured the Queen. "I only wish to hear what happened in Bella's own words; surely you understand."

"Of course," Sulpicia agreed, but her eyes were still hard. "Isabella, speak."

 _I'm not a dog,_ Bella thought, a little bitterly, as she gazed at the people she still thought of as family on the computer screen. "As you can see, I'm fine. Edward and Alice...last time I saw them, they were fine too, but now they're in the dungeon…" The more she spoke, the more she struggled to get her next words out. It was just so _hard._ These were the people she had thought of as family, who she thought loved her-Rosalie, and sort of Jasper excluded-and here they were, in front of her, relieved she was alive. Not just asking how Edward and Alice were, but how she was doing, too. Like they _cared._

But if they cared so much, why did they leave her?

Emotions getting the better of her, Bella felt herself start to tear up.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong? Are they hurting you after all? Scaring you?" Esme asked worriedly, which just made it all the harder to fight her tears. Tears that Heidi could see very, very clearly.

A sudden hiss echoed through the queens' office, startling all of the vampires on the computer screen, as well as Bella. Bella's eyes flew to meet Heidi's, noticing how pissed the vampire was despite viewing her through blurry vision. Her heart felt like it was doing some kind of bungee jumping thing in her chest, not sure if it should drop in fear and worry or jump up into her throat, because Heidi looked sexy when she was pissed. And that's the only reason why her heart wanted to jump, clearly. It was just because Heidi looked sexy, nothing more.

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked cautiously, noticing how all three queens turned to look off screen, although only they could see the trembling vampire that was Heidi.

"Nothing that concerns you, Carlisle," Didyme assured the man, although unable to hide the small smile that graced her face.

"It does when it concerns my daughter," Esme spoke up, her mama bear instincts surfacing. Horrible thoughts entered her head, thoughts revolving about the danger Bella was in being around an uncontrollable vampire.

"She's not yours!" Heidi snarled, some instinct inside of her flaring to life. Despite the fact that her three queens were right there, Heidi didn't even ask permission as she composed herself and sauntered over towards Bella. She stopped behind the human, making eye contact with each and every vampire on screen as she smirked and, bending over, draped her arms around Bella from behind. "And very soon, Bella will most certainly become mine," she added in a purr, very close to the human's ear, making Bella turn bright red and try to shrink away as the jaws of five vampires dropped open.

"She is Edward's mate!" Carlisle was quick to say.

"Really now? I don't see any claims on her...hell, I don't even smell any scent on her but my own." As Heidi spoke, she ran a finger down Bella's neck, making the girl break out in goosebumps, and she let out a giggle. "If anything, I believe I have more of a claim to her than your Edward, Carlisle."

"You will never...not with Bella," Esme struggled to say. "She likes men."

Heidi laughed again, this one louder and longer than before. Unable to stop smirking, let alone wanting to, she gave Carlisle a knowing look from the corner of her eye. "I don't believe that matters. You do remember my gift, don't you Carlisle?" While she had never had sex with what she considered a very unattractive vampire, she had used her gift to taunt the man quite a bit when he had been staying with the Volturi.

"Of...of course I do, Heidi," Carlisle acknowledged with a bow of his head, making Jasper grimace at the power of his emotions. And Jasper had looked bad before, seeing as he had been in clear pain as he wondered and worried about his mate.

"And, well...she's going to be mine for quite a long time," Heidi said, making a show of nuzzling Bella behind the ear, before nipping at her earlobe. And the human, who was undeniably turned on, also appeared to be mortified and speechless as she looked anywhere that wouldn't make her into someone's face.

"Wait, what the hell? You're telling me that Bella is just going to be living there, happily getting fucked by this bitch, while we all wait and wonder if Alice and Edward are going to live?" Rosalie spoke up, sounding furious.

Heidi almost said "precisely" just to rub it in the Cullens' faces, but Sulpicia put a hand on Heidi's shoulder, shutting her up.

"Of course not. As soon as we decide on a punishment, we will notify you, and will tell you when and if they will be coming home. But I'm afraid that Bella will most likely not be leaving this castle without either being turned, or killed," Sulpicia said, seeming to take her own joy in rubbing the news in the vegetarian vampires' faces.

"As for now, I believe we've put Bella through enough strain," Didyme piped up. "Heidi, be a dear and take Bella back to her room."

"Of course," Heidi replied, clearly pleased with herself.

This got Bella's attention. However, before she could even manage to say more than, "Hey, wait-" Heidi had scooped the human up and taken off down the hall, not stopping until they were once again in Heidi's room.

Just like that, Bella found herself once again on Heidi's bed, this time on her back in the middle of the mattress, with the vampire straddling her.

"Now, where were we?" Heidi purred as she pulled her shirt over her head, making the human's eyes grow wide.

"Nowhere," Bella said desperately, even as she struggled to tear her gaze from the vampire's perfect breasts, her desire only amplified now that they were alone.

"I don't believe you're right about that, _Isabella_ ," Heidi said, saying Bella's full name in a way that made the human so much wetter. She started to squirm, desperate to get Heidi off of her before Bella lost her will and gave in, but Heidi didn't care. She wasn't going to move, not until she had her way with Bella. She couldn't.

There was just something inside Heidi, driving Heidi to claim her...to claim Bella in every way possible. And Heidi planned on doing just that.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Feeling pretty good about this chapter. And you know how I said I'm on a roll? It seems that I'm gonna keep on rolling, hopefully for a while. Wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 4

"Heidi…" Bella started, all but forgetting to breathe as she stared up at the beyond gorgeous vampire.

"Listen up, Bella," Heidi started, taking hold of Bella's hand and placing it over Heidi's breast, making Bella's hand squeeze the soft flesh. Bella's breathing stopped all together, and her pupils dilated as Bella's mind blanked. "I want you...I want to utterly own and ravage you. And it's clear that you want me just as much."

Bella found herself nodding in agreement, but quickly shook her head, trying to remember why she shouldn't give in.

"Yes, you do," Heidi said with an irritated frown. Letting out a huff, she leaned back on her haunches and crossed her arms under her chest, which immediately drew Bella's eye. Sneakily, Bella tried to remove the hand that was still cupping a breast, but Heidi immediately grabbed Bella's wrist, keeping the hand in place. "I just don't get it," she murmured, gazing at Bella in a way that made the human soak her underwear. "Why do you keep fighting your desires? It would be so much easier to give in."

 _You're telling me,_ Bella thought to herself bitterly. But she just couldn't help it; if she gave in, she felt like she'd be betraying all of the Cullens; especially Edward.

"You're thinking about Edward again, aren't you?" Heidi asked, sneering in disgust. "I don't understand why you're so obsessed with him; it's not like he's your mate."

"What?" Bella demanded, her eyes finally leaving Heidi's chest to glare into Heidi's eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I do," Heidi said with a roll of her eyes. Releasing Bella's hand, she pressed against the human, twining her arms around Bella's neck. "I know it might be hard for the poor little human to understand, but he can't be your mate. If he was, he would have never been able to abandon you like he did."

 _Oh my god, even her breath smells good. Wait, no, damn it Swan, focus._ "I don't believe you," Bella whispered, because that was all the fight and conviction that she could muster.

Heidi let out a soft laugh. "Believe whatever you want, baby," she replied tauntingly, delivering a nip to Bella's jaw that made Bella jerk away with a reluctantly pleasant shiver. "But I know the truth. Once a vampire finds their mate, even without marking them, they wouldn't be able to abandon their mate. Hell, they wouldn't even be able to cause their mate any pain. Well, at least not purposely, anyways."

"I…" Bella started, unsure as to how she was going to finish whatever she had been trying to say.

"Face it." Heidi tightened her hold on Bella's neck as she leaned in to whisper into the human's ear. "Little Eddie boy isn't your mate. Stop trying to delude yourself into thinking he is."

No, it couldn't be true. Edward had to be Bella's mate. That's why Edward was so drawn to her and why Bella was so drawn to Edward. There was no way they couldn't be the one for each other. Otherwise, why would Bella even be alive?

That's right, it just couldn't be possible. It couldn't. So why…

Why was Bella crying?

Heidi was silently gloating over having rubbed the truth in Bella's face, and was quite pleased about doing so, when she felt it. There was a wetness against Heidi's face, from where it had been pressed against Bella's. Confused, Heidi pulled away to figure out what the hell Bella was doing, only to realize that wetness now coated Bella's cheeks.

Shit, was the human crying? What the hell was Heidi supposed to do?

Filled with anxiety in a way that she had never felt before, Heidi started wiping at Bella's cheeks, as if cleaning the wetness away would eventually stop the crying itself. As she did so, she kept up a chant of, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," going under her breath, because that's exactly how Heidi felt; fucked.

Sure, Heidi had seen plenty of people cry throughout her years, many doing so while begging for their lives, but that didn't mean she knew how to stop it. And Bella needed to stop crying that second, because it was freaking Heidi out.

"Bella, stop already! Please!" Heidi begged as Bella started to not just cry, but sob too, her entire body wracking with the force of her emotion. "I'm sorry, okay? Now stop crying!" Why wasn't an apology enough? Wasn't that what you had to do to make someone feel better? If so, then why wasn't it working?

"What do you care?" Bella tried to demand, but her voice cracked. She started to feel even more miserable, and she didn't even know why.

"I don't, I just...stop crying!" Heidi was still trying to wipe away Bella's tears, but they only started to fall faster. She wondered if taking back all that she had said would be enough to stop Bella from crying, but she just couldn't. She refused to take back the truth for reasons that were honestly unknown to her. Seriously, she had lied before, but why not now? Because then she'd just say the same thing again to fuck with Bella at another time?

"She won't stop crying! I don't know what the fuck to do!" Heidi shouted at last, hoping that someone would get the hint and help her out.

For a long time, it seemed like no one would help her, but finally, Alec and Jane came in.

"Don't fight us," Jane hissed in Heidi's ear, and before Heidi could even demand to know what the hell she was talking about, Alec and Jane each grabbed an arm, jerked Heidi off of Bella, and dragged Heidi into a corner of the room.

"What the fuck?" Heidi demanded with a low snarl. How was being taken away from Bella supposed to help the human? Heidi didn't like it. But before she could argue anymore, Santiago and Felix came in, dragging a petite girl between them. They then shut Heidi's bedroom door so the girl couldn't escape, but she only had eyes for the human crying on Heidi's bed.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, launching herself at the brunette. Heidi tensed immediately, which made both Alec and Jane tighten their grip on her in warning. However, Alice didn't hurt Bella; instead, she pulled Bella into her arms and held her. And to Heidi's displeased surprise, Bella actually started to calm down.

What, all she had to do was hold Bella? Heidi could have done that! And now, she couldn't stop glaring at the scene, especially as Alice started to whisper soothing nothings to Bella, assuring the human that everything was alright. But everything wasn't alright, and it wouldn't be, not until Heidi...until she...not until she got to fuck Bella with Bella actually begging for more. Yeah, that's what Heidi wanted. Also, Bella better not cry again, because it seriously freaked Heidi out.

"Are you done?" Heidi hissed, getting more agitated as time went on. Had the twins not held her back, she would have already ripped Alice right off of Bella and thrown the pixie to the guards, and that would have been the end of that.

Bella and Alice both stiffened, and to Heidi's annoyance, Bella started clinging even tighter to Alice. "Please don't take her away," Bella begged. "Please. Alice is my best friend, and I can't-"

A dark emotion in Heidi started welling up inside of her, and she couldn't take it anymore. "She's leaving," Heidi stated flatly, despite the fact that no other vampire in the room seemed ready to leave. She turned to glare at Santiago and Felix. "Bella is clearly not crying anymore, so the pixie doesn't need to stay here. Right?" Had she been free, she would have made sure to get her way by seducing them into agreeing. Sadly, all she could do was stand there and stew in her own annoyance.

Behind Heidi, Alec and Jane exchanged a look, then shrugged.

"It is getting late. Perhaps it is best that we leave now; although we will be bringing a meal later," Alec said as both he and Jane released their hold on Heidi. At the same time, Santiago and Felix started forward to take Alice, which made Alice and Bella clutch at each other a little bit more.

"It's alright," Alec added, his tone soothing. "I promise you both, you will see each other again soon."

Alice took a quick look into the future and nodded, releasing Bella. Bella, knowing to trust Alice, also released her hold on the small vampire, albeit reluctantly.

"I'll see you soon, Bella; promise. And everything will turn out great, okay?" Alice said with a soft smile, reaching out to touch Bella, only for Heidi to appear between them, slapping Alice's hand away.

"Yeah, yeah. Save the sappy stuff for later and get out already," Heidi said, looking absolutely bored despite how pissed she was inside. For some strange reason, Alice only looked away while hiding a smile, which made Heidi's facade crack, albeit only slightly.

Thankfully, nothing else could be said or done as Alice was taken away, all four guards leaving the room. Heidi quickly closed the door-only to pause and accept a plate of food that another vampire had been waiting outside with-and turned back to scowl with Bella.

"If all you needed was someone to hold you, you should have just said so," Heidi complained as she sauntered over.

Even upset, Bella still found herself mesmerized by the sway of Heidi's hips. "It would have only made things worse if it was you," the human blurted without thought as she took the tray, making Heidi scowl down at her. Bella didn't even look at Heidi again as she started to eat, focusing on her food like her life depended on it.

Turning that scowl into a saucy smirk, Heidi leaned forward and wiped some sauce off of Bella's bottom lip. "Then I apologize for being too much for you to handle," she purred.

Bella was so stunned that her jaw went slack, and she just stared at Heidi dumbfounded. Heidi, despite knowing how much she would regret it later, slipped her own finger into her mouth and sucked hard. Bella's response was nearly immediate as, unable to look away, the human's arousal filled the room.

 _Yuck._ Heidi was sure she was going to have to go throw it back up soon, but it was definitely worth it. Giving Bella her sexiest smirk, Heidi said, "I'll be right back." Then she got up and left the room, and Bella actually forgot to keep eating, her eyes now glued to Heidi's ass. How did anyone, vampire or not, learn to move like sex incarnate?

Once Heidi was gone, Bella remembered to keep eating, and finished her meal quickly. Some people would have sulked and refused to eat, but Bella wasn't one of them. She knew it would be stupid not to keep her strength up. Starving herself would only succeed in making herself weaker and, most likely, piss a lot of vampires off. She didn't try to run away either, because that would be beyond idiotic. Like there was a vampire in the entire castle who wouldn't notice her leaving the room.

Heidi came back quickly enough, which wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise, however, was that Heidi was carrying a can of febreeze. The vampire didn't say a word to Bella; instead, she just started heavily spraying the room, all the while trying not to breathe in the smell. The stupid chemicals wouldn't smell good very good to any vampire, but it was better to the alternative of having to smell that bitchy pixie everywhere.

Speaking of pixie…

"Hold your breath," Heidi ordered, and Bella wisely listened. A second later, Heidi had thoroughly doused the entire bed and Bella in the air freshener. Making sure she was done, she bent at the waist and took a thorough sniff of Bella's neck, making the human break out in goosebumps. Pleased that there was nearly no sniff of Alice on the human, Heidi tossed the can into a corner and sat down, wrapping her arms around Bella's neck from the side.

"Wh...why?" was all Bella could think to say as she stared down at her plate. It was a good thing that Bella had been done, because with all that air freshener, the food would have been inedible now.

"Think of it as a favor. Now you don't have to spend all night aroused by my scent," Heidi said wickedly, quick to come up with a reasonable excuse for her sudden air freshener rampage.

 _That doesn't help if you're just going to get your scent all over my clothes,_ Bella thought, blushing just by thinking about it. Before Heidi could become too curious about where the blush had come from, Bella quickly said, "I'm really tired. I seriously need to get to bed. Do you have any pajamas?"

"Nope," Heidi said, leering at Bella. "I don't sleep, in case you've forgotten. But feel free to sleep naked."

"I think I'm good with what I'm wearing," Bella mumbled, blushing an even deeper red at the thought.

"Fine." With a sigh of disappointment, Heidi got up. Bella squeaked as Heidi scooped her up with one hand, lifting the covers with another, before laying Bella back on the bed. "Sweet dreams," Heidi said with a wicked smile, pulling the covers back over Bella's body.

Mumbling incoherently, Bella pulled the covers over her face. There was no way she was going to get any sleep with Heidi in the room, and she knew it.

For a moment, Heidi simply sat at Bella's side, considering teasing the girl. However, she knew that sleep was important to humans, and that they could sick if they didn't actually get any. Knowing how boring a sleeping Bella was going to be, Heidi looked around the room. Realizing that the plate of food was still out, she picked it up and took it outside, walking down the hall and into the kitchen to drop it off. Then she turned around and headed back to her room, wondering what she should do next. For some reason, she just didn't want to leave Bella alone.

When she got back to her room, Bella was already out cold. The human must have been more exhausted than she thought.

Closing the door softly behind her, she walked over to Bella and once again sat on the bed, staring down at the brunette with frustrated confusion.

It was around an hour after Heidi started staring that she realized how good it was that Bella hadn't slept naked. Had the human done so, Heidi wouldn't have been able to hold herself back from the second Bella had rolled over and clung to her in her sleep.

 _I've got to get her pajamas,_ Heidi thought randomly, doing anything she could to keep her mind off of the suddenly cuddly Bella. _And some more clothes...preferably something sexy._ Bella let out a soft sigh and threw an arm across Heidi's lap. _No, nothing sexy. Don't think sexy right now._ It was during moments like these that she hated the fact that she couldn't just wake Bella up and fuck her to get all her desire out. But she couldn't do that because Bella was still fighting her, which meant that she should just go out and find someone else to fuck instead. But for some reason, Heidi couldn't do that either. She just couldn't bring herself to leave Bella's side, not for that long, especially when Bella was sleeping and vulnerable.

Why not? Why did she have so much trouble leaving Bella alone? Heidi frowned, letting out a low sigh, as she reached out to stroke Bella's cheek. At one point, she had ended up lying down with Bella all but sleeping on top of her, but she didn't care. She liked it, even. Which was seriously strange in its own right, as Heidi had never been one to enjoy cuddling. Really now, with the way that Heidi was feeling, not to mention acting, people would think that Bella was her...

"Shit!" Heidi hissed as she sat up, coming to a realization. For a moment, all she could do was stare at the sleeping human, but eventually, she let her head fall into her hands with a groan. "Oh, fuck," Heidi groaned, not even sure why she was speaking out loud in the first place. "Bella is my mate, isn't she?"

As if her own instincts had been annoyed with her progress, Heidi's dead heart got a strange squeeze, her body's way of saying, _It's about time, moron._

There was only one thing that Heidi could think to say in response.

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Yes, I am clearly writing again. Sorry to those who were hoping that I would update other stories first. Problem is, I'm just trying to write right now, and that means writing more of whatever story I can. Thanks for being patient, guys, you're all awesome._

* * *

Chapter 5

" _Bella, look at me. I want you to watch me," Heidi whispered, cupping Bella's chin and moving the girl's head so that the human had no choice but to stare into Heidi's pitch black eyes. A small, sexy smirk curved Heidi's lips. "That's my girl." Heidi pulled away then, and it took a moment, but Bella realized that Heidi was straddling her, both of them completely naked._

 _It was impossible to tear her eyes away from Heidi's body. It was glorious and curvy and way too sexy for Bella's comprehension. Heidi's breasts alone could be viewed as a weapon of mass destruction. And god, would Bella have been all too willing to perish because of them. Not to mention the amazing deliciousness that had to be hidden between Heidi's legs._

 _After allowing Bella to drink in her appearance for a while, seeming to thrive under Bella's gaze, Heidi started to move. She rocked herself against Bella's stomach, covering Bella's skin in her wetness as Heidi moaned in pleasure. There was a seductive cruelty in her gaze as Bella surged up against her, whimpering, begging for more contact._

" _Oh, no you don't," Heidi murmured, pressing Bella back down onto the bed. "I need to make you suffer for a little while longer, to get you back for all of the torture you put me through by denying me for so long. Understand?"_

 _Despite her intense, near painful arousal, Bella nodded. In that moment, she would have done anything for the vampire, no matter the cost._

 _Heidi smiled, stroking Bella's cheek once, before she focused once more on pleasuring herself with Bella's body. She used Bella's stomach, her legs, and even took control of Bella's fingers for Heidi's own personal pleasure._

 _It was the most amazing thing Bella had ever experienced. And that was just the beginning._

* * *

Right now, Heidi was being put through some of the most agonizing torture imaginable, she was sure of it. And it was certainly the most painful thing she had ever experienced in her entire existence, even worse than her own turning.

She wasn't allowed to touch or tease Bella, but apparently, the sleeping human had no problem doing the same to her. Not only was Bella moaning and squirming with the scent of her arousal so strong Heidi had to struggle to resist, but to make matters worse, Bella was actually calling Heidi's name. Begging Heidi, even. Something about how Heidi needed to stop torturing her and that she just needed Heidi inside of her already. She was even rubbing up against Heidi's body, and damn, Heidi was all but about to explode.

It would have been bad enough for Heidi to experience this next to someone she had simply been attracted to, but the fact that Bella was her mate, and Heidi had only just realized the fact, made everything much worse. Had she not already taken Bella at least once, the human would have woken to intense pleasure, with Heidi's fingers already buried inside of her.

Bella moaned again, wrapping her arms tightly around Heidi's waist before breathing out another plea for mercy, saying something about needing to come. For a girl who protested Heidi's advances so much when she was awake, she sure had no problem begging for Heidi's touch when asleep. It was really starting to take a toll of the vampire.

Heidi knew, without a doubt, that if she were to slip her hand between Bella's thighs, she would find the girl soaked. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. While it had taken hours to get over, then embrace the fact that Bella was actually Heidi's mate, she wasn't stupid. No vampire in their right mind would just go to town seducing then sexing their human mate, especially when they slept, and think there weren't going to be consequences in their relationship down the road. Of course, Heidi had probably done some type of damage already, judging by her earlier actions. But it wasn't all her fault; she had no idea who Bella was to her back then; she had thought she had simply been insanely attracted to her.

Damn it. Why hadn't anyone told her that Bella was her mate? Didyme had to have seen it, at least. But the queens had seemed fine with keeping Heidi in the dark.

There had to be a reason. Maybe it was just to amuse themselves, perhaps play with Heidi for a bit? Or maybe it was just to prove something to Heidi? She wasn't sure, but she was pretty grumpy knowing she had been left in the dark. She had already screwed things up so badly; instead of wining and dining and seducing, Heidi had just tried to figure out the quickest way to get Bella into her bed. She didn't even think about Bella's feelings on the matter, had even tried to blackmail the human.

In other words, Heidi had severely fucked up.

Once again, Heidi's focus was turned to Bella as the girl let out another whimper, clutching at Heidi's arm. Then, to make matters worse, Bella started grinding her pelvis against Heidi's arm, desperate for relief. Heidi could easily feel that the girl was soaked despite the underwear and pants between them.

Heidi's hands curled into fists, desperate not to ravish the girl. While it would have been much better for the vampire to pull her arm away, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Any contact was welcome at the moment, as Heidi knew she wouldn't have nearly as much contact with the human once Bella woke up. If Bella needed Heidi's arm to get off, then who was Heidi to stop her?

Bella was moaning louder now, her movements getting frantic, which therefore made Heidi even more desperate. She needed to hold still, needed to show that she had the restraint, but she wanted so desperately to actively pleasure the human. To press her arm a little closer and give Bella that extra much needed relief. But she couldn't, not without Bella's permission. And no matter what torture Heidi would be put through, she'd be damned if she were to actually move away. This was apparently her mate, after all.

 _Her mate._ Shit, how could something that Heidi had only realized a few hours ago already feel so right?

It wasn't long before Bella came, letting out a muffled cry against Heidi's body. Heidi's arm got wet from Bella's orgasm, and as the girl calmed, Heidi couldn't help but bring her arm to her lips, tasting Bella for the first time.

Shit. Heidi had never tasted anything better before in her life. She could live on Bella's essence for sure.

So blissed out by Bella's taste, Heidi had to take another lick. And it was at that moment that Bella opened her eyes.

Bella woke with a start, snapped out of her sleep by her orgasm. The first thing she saw was Heidi glancing down at her with hooded eyes, in the middle of licking her own arm, which glistened with...something.

It had to have only taken a second, but it felt like an eternity for the scene to register in Bella's head. And at first, all she could think of was just how sexy Heidi looked in that moment. Her groin clenched with desire, and that was when Bella realized just what had happened down below.

Blushing a dark red, Bella hopped out of the bed, only to trip over something. She quickly managed to steady herself, but after a few steps, tripped over something else, unable to see anything in the dark room. Heidi was next to her in a flash, catching her before she fell.

Immediately, Bella's body heated, simply from the strong arm holding her upright. She didn't even need to feel Heidi's body against her own to get blindsided by her own arousal. Even more desperate than ever, Bella shoved away, insanely grateful that Heidi actually let her go, and managed to stumble to the bathroom without banging into much else.

Heidi stared after Bella as the door slammed shut, feeling a ball of cold dread drop into her stomach.

Fuck! Bella had to have known what Heidi was tasting. The human probably believed that Heidi was a sick pervert or some shit, and probably never wanted to so much as lay eyes on Heidi again. How was it that even when trying her best to do the right thing, Heidi still managed to monumentally fuck up?

The shower turned on, and with a sigh, Heidi flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Already, Heidi's mind was racing with ideas on how to fix how much she messed up, wondering how she was supposed to win Bella over now.

In the shower, Bella desperately washed off all traces of her orgasm, her face still a bright red. She was totally embarrassed, well beyond any embarrassment that she had ever felt before. All she could think of was her dream and who starred in it, and her own reaction to the imaginary touches. To make matters a hundred times worse, Bella knew Heidi had to have smelled Bella's bodily reactions. Not to mention Bella was pretty sure she had been humping the vampire while Bella had been asleep.

How was she even going to be able to look at the vampire again? After all of that fighting, all the resisting, to have ended up like that just from Heidi's close proximity...the only hope that Bella could have was that she hadn't said anything too horrible while asleep.

There was a quick knock at the bathroom door, making Bella jump. Heidi's voice followed, announcing that she was leaving Bella a pair of clothes outside the door, and just hearing Heidi's voice was enough to make Bella wet all over again. She quickly washed between her legs once again, hoping Heidi hadn't smelled that too.

After what had to have been an hour, Bella couldn't hide herself any longer. She turned the shower off, got out, and tip toed to the door. She opened it only a crack and glanced around, looking for the cause of her lust and embarrassment, only to find the room empty. Just in case, Bella snatched the clothes up and closed the bathroom door so she could get changed in privacy. She found some deodorant and an extra toothbrush and quickly got prepared for the upcoming day, knowing she would never be able to go back to sleep now.

Once dressed, she crept out of the bedroom and looked around once more, but still no sign of Heidi. Had the vampire really left Bella alone?

Actually no, as Heidi was simply standing outside of her bedroom door to give Bella space, but Bella didn't know that.

Using the light from the bathroom, Bella found the light switch for the room and turned it on. She then gazed around the room, wondering what she should do. One thing was for certain, she wasn't going to so much as sit on that giant bed again. But there was nothing around to keep her mind occupied.

Some part of Bella knew that if she called Heidi, the woman would appear immediately, but Bella wasn't about to. She really didn't want to see the vampire again, especially not this soon.

Unfortunately, her stomach had other ideas, growling loudly for the whole castle to hear.

Just like that, Heidi was in front of her, staring down at Bella with concerned eyes. Bella couldn't even meet her gaze, especially with Heidi's body only inches away from pressing against her own. Her body's reaction was even more powerful than before, and a part of her ached to have Heidi press up against her and kiss her in a way that Bella had never been kissed before.

"You need to eat," Heidi said, reaching for Bella's face, who immediately flinched away from her touch. Heidi felt a strange tightening in her throat, but talked herself out of getting too emotional, rationalizing that at least Bella wasn't screaming at her or calling her a pervert.

"I'm okay," Bella said quickly, still staring at the floor. Her stomach growled again in protest, making it very clear that Bella was anything but okay, at least food wise.

"No you're not. You need food." And Heidi wasn't about to let Bella starve herself, that was for damn sure. Womaning up, Heidi grabbed Bella by the wrist and started to pull her out of the room and down the hall.

This time, Heidi was more prepared for Bella to have a reaction. The girl could scream and curse and fight Heidi all she wanted, but Heidi was going to make sure Bella got to the kitchen and got herself fed. She would take anything, even abuse, from Bella later for Heidi's actions, as long as she knew that Bella was healthy and wasn't doing something stupid like starving herself.

To Heidi's surprise, Bella didn't say a word and didn't so much as try to pull her arm out of Heidi's grasp. Instead, she followed obediently, never taking her eyes off of the floor. And this actually worried Heidi even more, to the point she was even about to try making small talk. But she couldn't do it, afraid that Bella would balk or say something horrible, like how she hated Heidi.

It was almost laughably sad. The attraction for Bella had actually strengthened, yet Heidi was more concerned with Bella's view of her than ever before. It had to have been one of the first times Heidi wasn't thinking with her libido.

They made it to the kitchen quickly enough, where Bella insisted on making her own meal. And who was Heidi to deny her that?

With a nod, Heidi let go of Bella's wrist, then got out everything Bella could need. Bella couldn't bring herself to even say a simple "thank you," her mind consumed with how she had to have acted while asleep, and what Heidi had to be thinking of her now. She probably thought that Bella was just a foolish human, denying her desires to such a degree that she had no choice but to give in to them while she was asleep. And of course, Heidi would be spot on in her beliefs. Bella clearly had little control when it involved the vampire.

The food was made soon enough, and Bella sat down as far away from Heidi as possible to eat it. Heidi made no move to get closer, just as wary of Bella as Bella was of her. Neither girl spoke, Heidi too busy staring at Bella, and Bella too busy staring at her food as she felt the heavy weight of Heidi's gaze.

It was while this awkward silence was continuing to unfold that Didyme "happened" to enter the kitchen.

"Oh my," she exclaimed softly, seeing the bond between the two. Whatever Heidi had done had changed significantly. While it was still weak and seemingly fragile, the desire for each other was stronger than ever. But at the same time, the emotional strength of the bond was severely lacking.

It was clear something had happened sometime during the night, but whatever it was also put some distance between them. On Heidi's side, it was clear she wanted to get closer, but for Bella, it was clear that, while feeling the desire to get closer as well, she also wanted to get as far away as possible.

At Didyme's exclamation, both looked up at her. Heidi's eyes hardened, almost as if about to challenge the queen, before she quickly stood and bowed, mumbling, "My Queen." It was clear that Heidi had a lot more to say and ask, probably because she had recognized what Bella was to her, but the younger vampire kept her mouth shut.

To surprise Didyme even further, the shy, awkward human didn't look away when Didyme met and held her gaze. Instead, she straightened, seeming to gain confidence from somewhere deep inside of her as she put down her fork and pushed the plate away. Making it clear that she wasn't going to back down, Bella said, "I have a request to make of you and the other queens. Can we talk?"

Didyme arched her eyebrows, wondering what the girl could want. But instead of taking her time to wonder what was going on or trying to dissect what the girl could possibly be thinking or feeling, Didyme nodded.

"Of course, Bella. You just need to follow me."

With that said, Bella stood up, took care of her dishes and put them in the dishwasher, and turned to Didyme. When the woman simply left the room, Bella followed without a thought. She never even glanced at a bewildered Heidi, who saw no choice but to follow.

Heidi would be beyond stupid if she would actually be willing to leave her mate now of all times, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for any kind of update from me. My life has still been crazy, and it's been hard to even find time to write. Hopefully you guys can forgive me, and I promise I'm doing everything I can to update all of my stories._

* * *

Chapter 6

Heidi couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to jump for joy, while the rest of her was still unsure if she was actually in reality. If, in some bout of desperation, Heidi had simply made herself believe that she had actually heard those words come from Bella's lips.

The human had actually said it. She had actually said she would stay indefinitely. For Heidi!

Okay, that was definitely a delusion on Heidi's part. What Bella had actually said to the queens was, "I'll stay here indefinitely with Heidi, and do so willingly. As in, I'll do whatever you want me to within reason, and try my absolute best to be happy about it. In exchange, please allow Edward and Alice to go home to their family and I'm not killed." So technically, she was simply stating that she would stay with Heidi without fighting it. Still, it was a huge step up from the blowup Heidi had expected from Bella after what Bella had woken up to see.

This was it. This was just what Heidi needed to win Bella's affections and make the girl want to stay with Heidi forever.

Little did Heidi know, but Bella's plans were quite a bit different from what Heidi was hoping for. The human had actually decided to throw away her own virginity, as long as it meant her vampiric family would be safe. Since Heidi seemed to want to fuck her so much, Bella would let her do just that. Heidi would be allowed to fuck Bella's brains out as many times as she wished. Not only would Heidi then get bored of Bella, this Bella was sure of, but Bella would also overcome these strange desires she felt for the vampire in the first place.

The Queens agreed with Bella's proposition, much to Heidi's delight. Although unknowingly to Bella, they only agreed because they knew Bella would stay, and there was no doubt in their mind that Bella would never leave human. Once the details were discussed, the Queens quickly prepared to send Alice and Edward home.

When it was time for the Cullens to leave, the last meeting between Bella and Edward was beyond awkward. After saying a quiet goodbye to both Edward and Alice, looking at Alice first, then keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, Bella simply wouldn't look up. This wasn't good enough for Edward who, while being held back by Felix and Demitri, pleaded, begged, and demanded that Bella look at him.

Heidi, seeing how worked up Edward was getting, stepped as close as she could to Bella and draped an arm around Bella's shoulders, needing to claim what was hers in front of one of the only things that could take Bella away from her.

Bella didn't say anything, and the only move she made was to flinch into Heidi in surprise when Edward let out a loud, furious snarl.

"Get your hands off of her! She's mine!" Edward roared, trying to launch himself at Heidi, who pulled Bella behind her protectively and growled. Of course, as Demitri and Felix were still holding onto Edward, he didn't get very far.

"Actually, she's mine," Heidi was with a taunting smile.

"Anything else that needs to be said before Alice and Edward need to leave for their flight?" Didyme interjected before Edward could respond. Fixating her eyes on the only human in the room, the queen added, "Bella?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella forced herself to meet Edward's eyes. "Edward...I hope one day you can forgive me for this, but...I'm breaking up with you. We just can't work as long as I'm in the castle."

For a moment, Edward and Heidi could only stare at Bella, completely shocked. Of course, Edward also felt dismay and disbelief, while Heidi felt excited elation. There was no way things could get better for Heidi at that moment. Bella was basically giving herself a clean slate, breaking away from all of the chains holding them back, and she was doing it all of her free will without anyone's influence.

"Bella, love, what are you saying?" Edward asked, the look in his eyes heartbreaking to the human. He quickly fixed his gaze on the Queens, his eyes hardening to a glare. "They're making you say this, aren't they? They have to be threatening you in some way. I-"

"Edward, no. They're not making me say anything. This is my own decision," Bella interrupted. She was so focused on the pain in her chest at having to say this, that she didn't notice how surprised Edward looked at being interrupted. "I'm breaking up with you. Maybe one day, when I go back to Forks, we can sit down and talk, but for now...now we should go our separate ways." This way, Bella wouldn't be cheating on Edward, and maybe this way, Edward's burden might be eased. She knew her thoughts were a little too optimistic and stupid, but it was all she could think to do.

Heidi didn't know what to feel at first. While she still loved that Bella was breaking up with Edward, at the same time, Bella _did_ say " _when_ I go back to Forks." That meant that Bella still couldn't imagine staying here, staying with Heidi. Not that Heidi could blame her, as Heidi hadn't exactly been wooing her until now. The vampire actually felt lucky that she still had such a good opportunity. Of course, that didn't mean her vampire instincts weren't going haywire at the idea of Bella one day going home and leaving Heidi.

Bella and Edward were still arguing, if Edward yelling and Bella quietly and calmly standing firm could be called that, but Heidi put an end to their arguing by wrapping her arms around Bella's neck from behind and resting her head on Bella's shoulder. Immediately, Bella trailed off with the touch, while Edward's mouth snapped shut with a hard glare at the other, older vampire.

 _Mine!_ Heidi wanted to scream, but she didn't. Instead, she just leveled her gaze on Edward, making it clear who Bella belonged to. And then she felt like singing and dancing like a fool when Bella stiffened in Heidi's embrace, but didn't try to pull away. Maybe Heidi had an even better standing in Bella's eyes than the vampire thought.

"That's enough!" Sulpicia snapped as Edward started to growl. "We're done here. Felix, Demitri, Alec, Jane, please escort the Cullens to their plane."

The guard members immediately complied. However, Alice managed to catch Bella's eyes, conveying a deep insight to the situation. "Let yourself be happy, Bella," Alice murmured softly, and then she was gone.

For some reason, Bella felt goosebumps break out along her entire body, and Alice's words echoed around her head. She felt strangely free, even as her heart broke as she realized the chance of seeing her vampiric family again was nearly zero. Not to mention Charlie and Renee. What were they thinking right now? They probably thought she was dead.

Still, knowing all of this, Bella couldn't bring herself to feel more than a little sick when she realized it. Not that it stopped her eyes from starting to glisten with tears as she watched Alice and a struggling Edward be led away.

This was something Heidi quickly noticed, and getting over her desire to parade around like a proud rooster, she focused on her mate worriedly. "Don't worry Isabella," Heidi breathed in Bella's ear, causing the human to flush red. But Heidi didn't pause to even enjoy the blush, more concerned with reassuring her mate. "I'll treat you like a queen. You'll be happier here then you would be anywhere else on this earth. There's no reason to cry." Please, please don't cry. Heidi already knew she sucked at dealing with tears from the last time Bella had cried, and it made her incredibly freaked out and to see her mate in such a state and be unable to do anything about it.

Bella didn't respond, but managed to keep the tears at bay. She briefly thought about her plan to let Heidi fuck her until Heidi grew bored and let her go, but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to even think about it for more than a second. It still felt like a betrayal, and while Bella was always scared to think about sex with the gorgeous vampire still holding her, the thought of doing it now caused a strange nauseous excitement to roll around in her stomach, threatening to make her throw up.

That's right, Bella needed to rest, both emotionally and physically. Then she would get the whole sex thing over with, the sooner the better.

"I think I need to lie down," Bella muttered lowly, once Edward and Alice were not only no longer in sight, but no longer in hearing range for the human.

"Of course." Relieved she could do something, Heidi swept Bella off of her feet and ran her back to their room, once again receiving a thrill when Bella not only didn't fight her, but didn't so much as say a word in protest. Perhaps throwing Edward away helped jumpstart the process for Bella to accept Heidi as hers? The idea would have made Heidi grin, had Bella not still appeared to be so down.

They made it to their bedroom-yes, "their" bedroom, as Heidi refused to see the room in any other way now that she had a mate to woo and take care of-without a word spoken between them. Heidi was buzzing with energy and excitement, needing to do something to prove to Bella that Bella was hers just as much as Heidi was Bella's, needing to make Bella happy and feel at home. The buzz was so strong, Heidi was almost sure that Bella could feel it, but the human didn't show any sign of even comprehending that they were now in their bedroom. Instead, once placed on the bed, Bella stared down at her hands, which lay limply on her lap.

Heidi, unsure of what to do next, sat beside her human and draped an arm over Bella's shoulders, trying to give comfort and support through her touch. Then Heidi jumped in surprise, unconsciously freezing in place, as Bella let out a loud groan and threw herself backwards. Or tried, anyways, as Heidi's arm was still in place, making Bella slam hard into the stone flesh and bouncing forward.

Bella let out a squeak of surprise as she fell forward and closed her eyes, sure she was about to do a faceplant as she was unable to regain her balance. Instead, Heidi managed to catch her with an arm around her middle. Which then succeeded in knocking the wind out of the human as Bella fell hard right into Heidi's arm.

"Oh no. No no no," Heidi fretted as Bella gasped for air. Her instincts were in overdrive, demanding Heidi fix Bella, that Heidi ease her pain. But with no idea of how to help the wheezing human, Heidi could only stand in front of Bella, hands waving in the air, just shy of touching Bella, as she was afraid of hurting Bella again. "No, please no. Oh god, I've killed her. I've killed my Isabella!" Tears would have been pouring down Heidi's cheeks if they could, but instead, her eyes took on a sheen with her unshed tears.

Finally, remembering about humans for some reason needed to be on their stomach in certain situations, Heidi grabbed Bella by the shoulders and flipped Bella onto her front, pressing her into the mattress as Bella tried to get up.

"No Bella don't, you're not dead yet. This is supposed to help you," Heidi said, keeping her hold on the human. Wasn't it? Wait, no, Heidi remembered another human practice, CPR. She flipped Bella onto her back so fast that the human became dizzy, and without a thought, pulled the human into an upright position and pressed her mouth against Bella's to try and force air into Bella's lungs.

Bella, who had been working to get her breath back, suddenly lost it all again the second Heidi's lips touched hers. Her entire body seemed to buzz as heat rushed through her veins, chasing all coherent thought out of her head, including that little voice that had been busy telling Bella to breathe in the first place.

Unconsciously, her hands found the back of Heidi's head, fingers tangling in the mahogany locks, pulling Heidi closer. Despite her light headedness, Bella felt as strong as ever, as if her entire body was putting all of its energy into making sure Heidi wouldn't be able to pull away.

Of course, with Heidi's vampire strength, it was almost too easy to break Bella's hold. Due to the fact that she was too concerned with saving Bella's life, the vampire didn't even notice Bella's reaction to the kiss, hadn't even registered that Heidi had managed to kiss Bella for the first time as a mate.

Realizing that Bella was clinging to her and still clearly gasping for air, a still freaked Heidi was about to go in and try the whole CPR thing again. That is, until she inhaled air through her nose and caught the clear and very strong scent of Bella's arousal.

Heidi paused, eyes immediately darkening to black as she stared down at the human. Once realizing that Bella wasn't in danger, all she could think about was satisfying her mate's needs.

Instinctively, Heidi shifted, placing a hand on the other side of Bella's hips, caging the brunette in. As she leaned forward, Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the suddenly super seductive woman with the serious expression and smoldering eyes coming towards her.

Heidi's hand moved from the bed next to Bella's hip to the human's thigh, running lightly up the leg and causing Bella's arousal to strengthen. Just as Heidi was about to take Bella in another kiss that would lead to the best fucking Heidi could give the human, something made Heidi pause.

It wasn't Bella herself; the girl showed no sign of protest, seemed almost as eager for it as Heidi was. Instead, it was a niggling at the back of Heidi's mind. Despite her instincts screaming at Heidi to take her mate, there was something else there. Something telling her that if Heidi would take Bella now, that Bella might never become Heidi's, and might never accept Heidi as hers.

Despite Heidi's instincts and personality, despite all of her years as a vampire taking what she wanted from whoever she found attractive, Heidi couldn't go through with it, not now. She couldn't risk everything they might have for a fuck, no matter how much they both wanted it.

With a growl of frustration, Heidi pulled herself off of Bella and darted from the room, leaving a very confused human behind.


End file.
